Vivendo um dia de cada vez
by Twins of Power
Summary: Após a batalha em Lua Clara (Brigthmoon), She-ra é pega por um feitiço que a leva ao futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Após mais um lindo e tranquilo dia no reino de Lua Clara, a grande rebelião estava aproveitando a tarde tranquila e sem ataques, o que era raro ter uma tarde assim, mas quem mais estava aproveitando era sua líder, Adora, que estava começando a sentir a pressão de ser líder e She-ra. Tendo entrado em luta diariamente, ela estava profundamente agradecida por esse pequeno descanso.

Mas claro, não duraria muito.

Os alarmes do castelo soaram, alertando-os sobre o ataque. Os rebeldes logo entraram em ação, seguindo as ordens dos lideres e seguindo o procedimento padrão para ataques desse porte, com vários veículos hordeanos cercando o palácio. Enquanto os rebeldes se espalhavam e começavam a batalha, Hordak observava tranquilo de um de seus transportes. Sombria tendo um novo feitiço para usar, um feitiço que poderia levar She-ra para outro lugar. Felizmente, ou infelizmente dependendo do ponto de vista, nem Hordak nem Shadow Weaver sabiam exatamente aonde o feitiço levava, porem nenhum deles se importava, o que importava era que a Princesa do Poder sumisse.

-''SOMBRIA!'' -Hordak chamou.

-''Sim ó poderoso.'' - A bruxa da Horda respondeu.

-''Esta tudo pronto para lançar o feitiço?''

-''Sim.''

-''Então coloque em pratica.''

Enquanto isso no campo de batalha, She-ra terminou de cuidar de uma frota de robôs, apenas para se encontrar batalhado com Felina e Scorpia, que sabiam do feitiço e estavam tentando distrair a princesa enquanto Sombria aparecia atrás dela, suas mãos brilhando enquanto ela já jogava o feitiço.

-''Ventos e trovoes...'' – As palavras mágicas foram começadas e as mãos da bruxa começaram a brilhar.

-''Sombria!'' -She-ra falou surpresa, após os guerreiros da Horda retirarem seus ataques contra a Princesa do Poder depois de ouvirem o encantamento.

-''Levem minha inimiga para longe!'' -Com o feitiço completado, o brilho saiu das mãos de Sombria e cercaram She-ra, que por um momento se sentiu tonta, se abaixou e fechou os olhos para tentar se reorientar, mas quando os abriu ela não estava mais em Lua Clara no meio de um ataque, e sim atrás de umas arvores que cercavam um reino pacifico que nunca viu antes. Mesmo sem saber qual reino ela estava, ela tinha certeza de que ainda estava em Etheria, e isso já era um alivio, vendo que ela não deixou o planeta.

::: O que aconteceu, e onde estou?::: Foram seus primeiros pensamentos assim que se levantou olhando em volta, então fixou seus olhos no reino logo depois das arvores :::Talvez eu consiga algumas respostas lá, mas algo me diz que é melhor mudar para Adora primeiro::: Logo depois dela voltar para Adora, ela entrou na cidade.

Enquanto isso, dentro de uma das salas de reuniões, dentro do palácio, uma outra princesa estava inquieta, tendo herdado os poderes de sua mãe e avó como defensoras do universo, ela tinha tido visões em seus sonhos, mostrando uma batalha no passado na época da rebelião, envolvendo sua avó, a Rainha Adora, ou melhor She-ra sendo envolvida em um feitiço e trazida para sua época. A princesa olhou para o relógio, e a cada minuto que passava, mais preocupada ficava, pois ela sabia que Adora havia chegado hoje em sua época, e era crucial que uma ajudasse a outra. Ela olhou novamente para o relógio e suspirou. :::essa reunião não acaba nunca!::: pensou. Então houve um intervalo, ao qual a princesa se desculpou se levantou e saiu correndo em direção a cidade, mas antes ela colocou uma capa com capuz para ocultar sua identidade e então saiu.

Quando Adora entrou na cidade ela viu varias barracas com pessoas vendendo as coisas mais variadas, desde roupas a joias, no momento sem saber se havia alguém da horda pela cidade a princesa comprou uma capa com capuz com o mesmo objetivo da outra princesa, ocultar sua identidade, e entrou ainda mais na cidade. Conforme ia andando, mais se impressionava com o que via, a beleza da arquitetura era difícil de perder, e essa parte do mercado era pouco movimentado, pois era mais perto do palácio. Enquanto andava distraída Adora e a outra princesa encapuzada acabaram se batendo e ambas caíram no chão, nisso, seus capuzes caíram de suas cabeças, mostrando quem eram.

Após se levantarem e pedirem desculpas uma a outra, elas se olharam e a menina perguntou:

-''Adora?''

A princesa de Eternia a olhou perplexa, ela nunca tinha visto essa menina antes, então como ela sabia seu nome? Mas antes de Adora pudesse perguntar como a menina a conhecia, a garota a pegou pelo braço e a puxou para dentro do palácio.

Quando chegaram lá dentro, a menina a empurrou para uma sala vazia, fechou a porta e se virou para Adora, que logo falou:

-''Será que você pode me dizer o que acabou de acontecer?''

-''É uma longa história, e eu achei melhor conta-la num lugar mais privado, do que em um mercado.'' - A menina sorriu. –''A propósito é melhor eu me apresentar, meu nome é Marlena Cristine da casa de Jarold, sou a princesa de Etheria. Agora antes que você pergunte, você esta no futuro e... eu... bem, eu sou sua neta.''


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

-''Eu... bem, eu sou sua neta.''

Adora teve que admitir que ela esperava por tudo, tudo menos isso. As palavras de Marlena a pegou desprevenida, mas agora olhando bem a garota as duas tinham uma certa semelhança, a garota também era loira, porem, um loiro mais claro do que o de Adora, seus olhos não eram azuis, e sim castanhos, a garota era magra, mas bem constituída, mostrando que lutava ou treinava com frequência e também parecia estar no meio da adolescência, tendo no máximo uns 16 anos, o que surpreendeu Adora, pois essa menina tinha um jeito de saber como liderar.

-''Minha neta?''- Adora deu risada. –''Então me diga uma das coisas que aconteceram na rebelião. Se você é realmente minha neta provavelmente vai saber de alguma historia.''

Marlena pareceu pensativa por um momento, escolhendo uma historia que Adora já teria vivenciado, mas eram tantas! Então depois de um tempo ela respondeu:

-''Um dia, logo após uma aldeia ser salva, houve um tremor, então um dragão apareceu, você estava indo chamar ajuda de She-ra para tentar leva-lo para longe, quando Arqueiro segurou a sua mão numa tentativa de ser um herói e a levou para uma casa onde considerava segura, porem logo depois de vocês entrarem o rabo do dragão bateu na casa e ela saiu voando...'' -Marlena tentou segurar o riso nessa parte, mas não conseguiu.- ''Quando a casa caiu você se encontrou com uma panela na cabeça e... o... Arqueiro com um vestido rosa.'' -Marlena não conseguia mais segurar o riso.

Agora sim a menina conseguiu deixar Adora sem palavras, ela só havia contado sobre o incidente ao seu irmão e seus pais, agora ela estava convencida, mas o pensamento ainda era assustador. Ao lembrar-se de seus pais, ela soube imediatamente da onde o nome de sua futura neta havia surgido. Logo depois do ataque de risos acabar, Adora perguntou.

-''Marlena? Espera, esse é o nome da minha mãe.''

-''É, por Eternia eu seria Marlena segunda, mas aqui em Etheria é só Marlena. Mas para não me confundir com a primeira Marlena cada vez que nos encontramos todos ou me chamam de Marly, ou do meu segundo nome, Cristine.''

-''E onde eu estou?''

-''Você desta época ou você que esta na minha frente agora?'' -Marlena perguntou divertida.

-''Os dois.''

Marlena deu uma pequena risada desta vez. –''Você desta época esta no planeta Lynis, da galáxia ao lado, ajudando-os junto com seu irmão Adam...''

-''Como eu posso estar ajudando? Você é minha neta, e pensei que não seria capaz de ajudar todos para sempre, especialmente com a minha idade desta época. ''- Adora a interrompeu.

-''Você e seu irmão tem vida eterna, junto com seus conjugues, pais e filhos.''

:::Mais surpresas?::: Adora pensou, então suspirou para se acalmar. –''E eu que estou na sua frente, quer dizer, eu sei que estou em Etheria, mas não sei onde!''

-''Você esta em um reino chamado Etheris, principal reino de Etheria. Agora, acho que já chega de perguntas, ninguém deve saber muito sobre o próprio futuro, e eu já falei demais. ''

Então logo depois dessas palavras serem ditas, as portas da sala se abriram, e uma mulher loira com uma única mecha ruiva na direção da orelha no seu lado direito entrou, os olhos verdes profundos chamaram a atenção de Adora, pois eram em um tom que Adora conhecia bem, o mesmo tom de seu noivo, Sea Hawk. Ela usava uma coroa na cabeça, indicando que era uma rainha.

-''Marlena francamente, eu e seu pai sabemos o quanto você não gosta destas reuniões, mas elas são necessárias..'' .-Marlena deu um sorriso sem graça para Adora enquanto sua mãe continuava a lhe dar a broca.-''Oi mãe, e outra mocinha...'' - A rainha de Etheria parou e olhou para Adora, surpresa.-''Mãe?O... o que você esta fazendo aqui? Como? Você não estava em Lynis?''- Ela ia continuar, quando Marlena a parou

-''Mãe, calma, esta é Adora, mas não a do nosso tempo, a nossa Adora ainda esta em Lynis com Adam, esta veio da época da rebelião, ela foi pega por um feitiço e trazida para cá. E acredite, hoje eu não participei da reunião porque eu tinha que encontra-la.'' – Marlena olhou para Adora que estava observando a conversa em silencio.

-''Adora, esta é Erica, rainha de Etheria, e sua futura filha''.

Os olhos de Adora se arregalaram.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Adora estava novamente sem palavras, ela já sabia, a sua futura neta chamou a mulher de mãe, mas Edição de era completamente diferente, elas se cumprimentaram e Adora explicou como ela chegou a sua época e perguntou se há um jeito de retornar época no passado, ganhando um olhar pensativo de Erica.

\- '' Acho que é melhor vermos com uma feiticeira de Grayskull. Ela pode abrir um portal com muito mais facilidade do que nós. '' - Erica se levantou sorriu e falou. - '' Não se preocupe mãe, vamos manda-la para o mais adiante. '' - A rainha se virou para Marlena, sorriu com uma ordem de desculpa por bronca anterior, que foi retornado pelo abraço da menina. Adora sorriu para as duas, e Erica voltou sua atenção para ela. - '' Marlena ira exibe seu quarto. '' - Ela soltou uma filha, deu um beijo em sua bochecha e saiu da sala, rumo a sala de comunicações.

\- '' Meu quarto? '' - Adora perguntou divertida.

\- '' Sim, você está pensando que você nunca é retornar a Etheria após derrotar Hordak ea Horda? '' - Marlena respondeu sorridente. Sem querer, Marlena responde a próxima pergunta de Adora, então a Horda não esta mais em Etheria. Adora só queria saber quando isso acontecer, querendo começar sua vida com sua família e se apresentar como uma verdadeira princesa para o reino.

* * *

Adora e Marlena saíram pela porta e se dirigem ao quarto de Adora (a do futuro), e quando são adotadas, Adora se surpreender com o quarto, era enorme! Tinha uma parte da sala de estar separada, então uma parede de divisa com uma porta com formato de arco, e alem do arco, estava uma grande parede onde uma grande cama estava bem, estava bem, um retrato de boa parte dos guerreiros da rebelião, a dos lados da cama, duas horas prateleiras um pouco mais altas que a altura da cama. Em um dos lados e um retrato menor, e no outro, existe um livro. No pé da cama, tem um sofá pequeno com uma mesa na frente e um jarro com uma flor em cima. Na parede ao lado de uma boa distância da cama, tinha uma lareira com um grande tapete na frente, acompanhada por um sofá maior e várias poltronas a sua volta. Na mesma parede, uma porta-janela que é uma questão de uma varanda que podia ser vista da entrada, pois estava escondida com todas as janelas abertas, como paredes com um tom branco, enquanto uma parede onde estava uma cama era uma vez brilhante. Uma decoração era simples, porem elegante.

Marlena deu risada da expressão de Adora, que deseja volto seus olhos para sua futura neta.

\- '' Você pode estar estar brincando! Este é meu quarto? ''

Marlena assentiu.

\- '' Uma cópia exata do seu quarto lá do castelo real de Eternia. ''

Adora ficou sem palavras novamente, seu quarto em sua época, seus pais e irmão que decoraram conforme eles achavam que o seu gosto era, embora não era exatamente o gosto de Adora, ficou perto de Adora mudou o que não era gostado, e ai ai ficaram completamente no seu gosto.

Marlena riu novamente, se desculpou e se retirou, querendo explicar seu pai e irmãos ou porque não compareceu ao final da reunião. Deixando Adora sozinha em seu quarto.

Lembrando que tem um retrato menor ao lado de sua cama, curiosa, um princesa se dirigiu diretamente a ele, pegando-o para vê-lo melhor, ao pegar o quadro ela quase o deixa cair de tanto choque. Uma foto de uma foto e uma foto está em Nova York, tem uma nova música e muitas crianças com eles, uma menina ruiva com uma mecha loira no mesmo lugar da mecha de Erica, que parece ser a mais velha E gêmeos, um menino e uma menina loiros e uma menina mais nova curiosamente tinha uma mesma máquina que a Erica, todos eles que estão usando coroas sob suas cabeças. Depois de um momento, Adora queria ter se beliscado, esta menina era Erica! Só que quando ela era uma criança! Atrás deles estava o castelo real de Eternia, O que fez Adora lembrar que reis do planeta tem que tirar essa foto com seus filhos várias vezes durante uma fase de crescimento. Vendo que viu mais do que deveria, Adora colocou o quadro novamente não lugar, até uma varanda e se apoiou na grade.

Adora não sabia exatamente quanto tempo ficou lá, mas ela apenas desvie sua atenção da paisagem quando ouviu uma voz atrás dela que refletia seus próprios pensamentos.

\- '' Muita coisa mudou, não é? ''

A princesa se virou um pouco assustada para o lugar de onde veio uma voz.

Erica deu um pequeno sorriso e se aproximou de Adora. - '' Desculpe assusta-la mãe, eu acabei de falar com a Feiticeira sobre um jeito de manda-la de volta para a sua época e por sorte minha irmã estava em Grayskull e quer que nós vamos para o castelo de Eternia para esperar a Feiticeira fazer o feitiço. ''

\- '' Não tem problema, na verdade, eu quero conhece-la, mas ... '' - Adora balançou a cabeça. - '' Eu acho que sei, mas vou perguntar mesmo assim. Qual o nome dela? ''

\- '' Alexandra. E acredito que você já viu uma foto que esta na prateleira? ''

\- '' Sim ''.

\- '' Então é melhor você saber o pelo menos o nome do meu irmão gêmeo. Edward. ''

\- '' E por falar nele, aonde ele esta? ''

\- '' Digamos que se como se você se apaixonou, se casou e se mudou para o mundo do seu conjugue, mas uma única diferença entre nós é que eutivo que assumir Etheria e ele não teve que assumir o planeta. ''

Adora ia perguntar, mas achou melhor ficar quieta, pois esta é algo para ela descobrir sozinha conforme o tempo passasse.

\- '' Nós somos semper fomos unidos, e ainda somos, mas ... não nos vemos tanto como bemíamos, com ele lá e eu aqui ... '' -Erica da risada. - '' Acredito que você saiba o que é isso, não é? ''

\- '' Sim ... '' - Adora suspira. - '' Eu e Adam PH anos para recompensar, mas cada vez que nos vemos é por causa que Hordak causa algo aqui, Esqueleto causa algo lá ... e assim vai indo. ''

Como duas olham para o horizonte, agora já entendeu a hora e a hora do jantar chegou. Erica olhou para Adora.

\- '' Já é hora do jantar, é melhor irmos. E você pode pegar alguma coisa sua mesma para dormir hoje. ''

\- '' Sério? ''

\- '' Sério, afinal é você mesmo, para saber mais, e você conhece você não vai ligar. E amanhã, vamos a Eternia. ''

Adora sorri.

* * *

No Dia seguinte ...

Adora, Erica e Marlena emergiram de um portal direto dentro do castelo de Grayskull onde uma Feiticeira como esperava.

-Bem vindas a Eternia altezas.- Ela cumprimentou com um sorriso. Adora a olhou fixamente por um momento, vendo que esta não era uma Feiticeira de seu tempo. Essa era um pouco mais alta, e investe de um monte com uma águia na cabeça.

Depois de uma expressão de Adora, uma Feiticeira respondeu a algumas das perguntas que estão em sua cabeça.

\- '' Não, eu não sou Teelana e nem Teela. Meu nome é Camille .''- Na sobrancelha levantada de Adora ela continuou.- '' Você vai sentido logo, não se preocupe. Agora, eu estou de fora, eu sei que você está com certeza. ''

\- '' Isso é um problema quando eu voltar, não é? '' - Adora perguntou.

\- '' Não é um toa que você virou líder. Se for mantida como memórias sim, mas vou começar um trabalho em uma poção para fazer você esquecer o que viu por aqui ... ''

\- '' Espera, quer dizer que eu vou esquecer que eu estive aqui? E o que eu eu dizer aos rebeldes? ''

\- '' Não, você não vai esquecer que esteve aqui, e sim só o que você viu que não era para ser visto. Ou conhecido antes da hora ... '' - A ultima parte ela falou olhando para Erica e Marlena, que deram um sorriso sem graça. - '' Mais deixe isso comigo, acredito que você está tendo para o palácio, uma certa rainha esperando. ''

Agora foi uma vez de Adora dar um sorriso sem graça, uma ideia finalmente caído de que ela iria ver sua primogênita.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

A ida para o palácio não mudou nada desde que Adora o visitou no mês anterior lá no passado. E quando chegaram ao palácio que parecia um pouco mais velho, porem com a mesma grandeza do que o tempo de Adora. Quando pousaram no hangar, o que parecia ser o novo Man-at-arms dos reis, estava lá esperando e quando desceram ele se curvou para elas.

-''Bem vindas altezas, a Rainha Alexandra as espera em seu escritório.'' –Ele disse com um sorriso, então olhou surpreso para Adora, que estava um pouco atrás. –''Ra...Rainha Adora?! Alteza, pensei que a senhora estava no planeta Lynis! E olhe para você... você esta tão...'' -Adora ergueu uma sobrancelha divertida. –''jovem.'' - Ele acrescentou sem graça.

Adora deu risada. –''Obrigada, eu acho. Bom, eu estar jovem vem do fato de eu não ser desta época, e sim do passado''.

Man-at-arms olhou para Erica, que estava tentando segurar o riso. Ela olhou para ele e assentiu.- ''Sim Logan, esta é a Adora do passado.''

-''O quanto do passado?''

-''Da época da rebelião.'' - Marlena acrescentou. –''A qual ela é conhecida como líder e princesa.''

Depois de um momento sem palavras, Logan pediu que elas o seguissem ate o escritório da rainha. E quando elas entraram a rainha, que estava conversando com uma menina um pouco mais velha que Marlena, de olhos azul/violeta e cabelos ruivos. As duas olharam para elas e deram um sorriso. Neste momento Logan fechou a porta do escritório e Alexandra se levantou do sofá em que estava sentada e abraçou Erica enquanto as meninas também se abraçavam, por um momento Adora se sentiu fora do lugar, mas depois de alguns segundos essa sensação acabou pois Alexandra se aproximou devagar para não assustá-la e a abraçou com força. Adora sem palavras apenas devolveu o abraço surpresa pois Alexandra era a copia quase idêntica de Adora, exceto pelo cabelo ruivo com a única mecha loira na lateral de sua cabeça.

-''Mãe... eu... eu sei que é muito para assimilar no momento, mas... eu sou Alexandra, conhecida também por Alexa, sua filha mais velha, e essa aqui...''- Alexa acenou com a mão para a menina que estava com ela. -''é a minha menininha, Calyssa.''

Adora sorriu.

-''E eu sei que isso é estranho...''

-''Muito estranho na verdade.'' -Adora interrompeu com a voz divertida e um sorriso, que logo virou preocupação.

-''O que foi mãe?''

-''Ah, nada , só estou preocupada com o que deve estar acontecendo na minha época, e se eu vou conseguir voltar logo...''

-''Não se preocupe com isso, pois se a Feiticeira não conseguir um portal, provavelmente nós como defensoras de Grayskull e princesas/rainhas do poder vamos conseguir abrir um.'' –Calyssa respondeu por sua mãe.

:::Espera, princesas e rainhas do poder?::: Adora pensou chocada :::Certamente ela não esta me dizendo... :::

Lendo os pensamentos de sua mãe, Alexa resolveu interromper:

-''Sim, estamos dizendo que nós somos ou éramos as campeãs de Grayskull, e consequentemente, nós conhecemos o seu maior segredo... She-ra.''


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

\- ''Nós conhecemos o seu maior segredo...She-ra.''

Nesta declaração, Adora arregalou os olhos enquanto Alexandra deu um sorriso triste e olhou para Erica, que começou a explicar

-''Sim, nós já conhecemos o seu segredo já faz muitos anos, e inclusive, já lutamos lado a lado.''

-''Todas tem identidades secretas?'' -Adora perguntou.

-''Quase todas... Alexandra não tem mais.''

-''O que? Por que?'' –Foi a próxima pergunta, agora preocupada.

-''Eu não ia continuar sendo Star-ly para sempre, como você vai continuar sendo She-ra. E provavelmente em algum tempo, Solaris vai ter que se aposentar, o que Erica não esta ansiosa.'' -Alexandra se apressou para explicar.

-''Deixe-me adivinhar, você era Star-ly e Erica é Solaris?''

-''Sim, mas agora eu sou Star-ly, pois quando eu cheguei na idade de poder reivindicar o poder da espada, minha mãe e a Feiticeira a deram para mim.'' -Calyssa complementou.

Adora se surpreendeu, pois não seria só a sua geração que teria poder, mas o de suas filhas e netas, ela se perguntou se na família que seu irmão iria formar também iria ser assim, mas de algum jeito, ela sabia que iria. Então quando um outro pensamento a alcançou, ela se virou para Marlena.

-''Mas e você Marlena, qual o nome do seu alter ego?''

Marlena sorriu.- ''Veena.''

-''A rainha de Grayskull? Você tem o mesmo nome da primeira Feiticeira?''

-''Sim, porque querendo ou não ela também era uma guardiã dos segredos do castelo, e do marido. Mas assim como ela, eu tenho vários poderes, aos quais, eu não tenho super força como vocês.''

Adora pensou por um momento que quando voltasse para o passado ela iria ter que falar com a sua Feiticeira sobre o destino de suas descendentes, já começando a se preocupar com sua segurança.

-''E vocês tem alguém com quem conversar sobre isso? Quero dizer alguém que não sejam entre vocês?''

-''Na verdade temos muitas pessoas para falar, pois ouve uma época em que algumas pessoas acabaram descobrindo, alem dos 6 que já sabiam da sua época.''

-''E são?''

As quatro se olharam meio indecisas.

-''Bem... alem dos que sabem do seu segredo e do tio Adam, você, o próprio tio Adam, nossos conjugues, nosso irmão, o conjugue dele, nossos avós...'' - Alexandra começou.

-''O papai, tia Teela, Tia Edwina, alguns dos filhotes de Cringer...'' -Erica continuou.

-''Tio Swen e a tia Dree-ele.'' - As meninas mais novas terminaram.

Adora deu uma risada sem graça, pensando o que aconteceu para tantos saberem sobre o segredo. Mas o que ela perguntou em voz alta ela perguntou:

-''Por favor, me digam que vocês estão brincando. ''

Elas balançaram a cabeça, não. Então, um estrondo foi ouvido, vindo do lado de fora do castelo, e por instinto, Adora levantou a espada, seguida de Calyssa que tambem pegou a sua, Erica e Marlena pegaram os bastões mágicos do castelo de cristal enquanto Alexandra levantava as mãos, que começaram a brilhar.

-''HAHAHAHAHA!'' -Veio uma risada perversa do lado de fora. Muito familiar para Adora, que esperava que Esqueleto ou qualquer outro vilão estivesse atacando. Ela ficou muito surpresa quando olhou pela janela e encontrou Hordak atacando com uma feiticeira nova de cabelos castanhos longos e roupas roxas.

-''Hordak?'' -Adora perguntou a ninguém em particular, então se virou para as outras. –''O que ele faz aqui? Eu não o derrotei em Etheria?''

-V''ocê o derrotou, o mandou ao planeta prisão e salvou a todos.'' -Marlena respondeu, viu que Adora ia começar a falar, e Marlena a interrompeu antes mesmo de começar.- ''Olha, isso você vai descobrir com o tempo, mas por hora... A Luz da Esperança!'' - Ela girou o bastão e ele aumentou de tamanho, começando a brilhar. Esse brilho envolveu Marlena, fazendo-a desaparecer em luz, e quando reapareceu no próximo segundo, ela não estava mais com um vestido roxo na altura do joelho com saltos brancos, e sim com uma roupa parecida com a de Rainha Magica, mas sem a saia, azul claro, com botas prateadas de salto na altura do de She-ra, os braceletes, colar e tiara também eram iguais ao de She-ra, só que pratas. O cabelo de Marlena não estava mais amarrado, mas sim solto, e na altura do queixo.

-''Eu sou Veena!''

Assim que a transformação terminou, Erica e Calyssa também se transformaram.

-''Pela magia do Cristal!''

A de Erica sendo parecida com a de Marlena, mas sua roupa não era azul, e sim rosa e com uma capa no tom das botas e braceletes, ou seja branco. Com o cabelo longo loiro e a mecha ruiva havia sumido.

-''Eu sou Solaris!''

-''Pela magia de Grayskull!''

Já a transformação de Calyssa, se assemelhava a de She-ra, com varias luzes de poder e magia a cercando, com a roupa que se assemelha a de Perfuma, mas com a cor roxa no vestido e branca na calça, com botas roxas em vez de sapatilhas. O cinto e acessórios eram dourados.

-''Eu sou Star-ly!''

Depois de vê-las se transformar, Adora não perdeu tempo e se transformou também.

-''Pela honra de Grayskull!''

-''Eu sou She-ra!''

-''Uau''- She-ra falou após a transformação acabar. –''Ok, vamos enfrentar Hordak, mas quem é aquela feiticeira com ele?''

-''Seu nome é Carinie, uma feiticeira poderosa como você viu, e com uma grande fúria sobre a nossa família.'' -Alexandra explicou.

She-ra bufou.- ''E qual vilão não tem uma fúria sobre a família?''

-''Boa pergunta...'' -Star-ly falou, seus olhos observando o campo de batalha logo após a janela vendo os mestres do universo entrarem em batalha, então, seus olhos se arregalaram.- ''Acho melhor irmos, Aquamarine acaba de chegar.''

-''Aquamarine?'' -She-ra pergunta confusa.

-''Outra vilã.'' -Veena a responde, então pergunta.- ''Vamos?''

-''Vamos.'' -Todas concordam, menos Alexandra que fala um pouco antes das quatro saírem. –''Vão indo na frente, eu vou jogar um campo de força ao redor do castelo, para impedir que algo seja destruído.''

Então houve um outro estrondo e She-ra falou provocando:- ''Bom, eu acho que é melhor reformular essa frase, pois algo foi atingido.''

Alexandra não se conteve, ela deu risada e falou.- ''Ou melhor, para que nada mais seja destruído.''

Todas dão risada, então deixam a sala.

Alexandra, agora sozinha em seu escritório, começa a lançar o escudo, que em questão de minutos, envolve Todo o castelo.

Enquanto isso, no pátio do castelo onde estava acontecendo a batalha, Hordak olhava enquanto o escudo mágico de Alexandra envolvia o castelo, ele deu risada e comentou.

-''Alexandra, você é tão tola quanto Adora! Você e seus mestres tolos, acham mesmo que um simples campo de força vai me deter?''

-''Não acho gentil ficar xingando os outros!'' - Veio uma voz a qual Hordak queria desesperadamente se livrar. Se virando lentamente para a direção que a voz veio, ele rosnou o nome de sua maior inimiga.

-''She-ra!'' -Mais então veio uma duvida em sua mente, por que ela parecia tão jovem? Ele então balançou a cabeça, o por que não importava, provavelmente seus poderes devolveram sua aparência mais jovem.

-''É bom vê-lo também cabeça oca!'' - She-ra sorriu.

Carine também fez uma cara de desaprovação e um pouco de desespero quando viu que She-ra não estava sozinha, mas escondeu com um sorriso perverso e uma provocação para Star-ly.

-''O que, Star-ly? Estava difícil lidar conosco sozinha, você tinha que trazer Solaris, She-ra e Veena?'' –Ela então dá risada.

Star-ly respira fundo para se acalmar, sabendo que é uma provocação.

-''Na verdade, eu acho que foi saudades de vê-los perder mesmo!'' -Veena respondeu com um sorriso despreocupado, então ela e sua prima se abaixaram para evitar o ataque de fúria de Carinie.

She-ra e Solaris se olharam.

-''Os vilões nunca aprendem, não é mesmo?'' -She-ra pergunta.

-''Pelo jeito.'' -Solaris sorri, então fica um pouco seria.- ''Você cuida de Hordak e eu de Aquamarine?''

She-ra concordou com cabeça e se aproximou de Hordak, pensando se ele saberia que ela era do passado. ::: Ele não sabe::: veio a resposta em sua mente, e She-ra imediatamente virou seus olhos para Solaris, que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso. :::Sério? Você também tem telepatia?:::

:::Sim.::: veio a resposta, fazendo com que She-ra desse risada, então ela se concentrou na batalha e no vilão a sua frente. Decidindo provocar um pouco o ex-líder da horda ela falou logo após a primeira tentativa de ataque de Hordak:

-''Você não mudou nada desde a época da rebelião Hordak! Sempre atacando sem se preocupar com as consequências!''

-''Não me lembre daquela maldita época!'' -Com isso, ele transformou o braço em canhão e o disparou em She-ra, que conseguiu desviar o raio com a sua espada, então partiu para a verdadeira luta enquanto Solaris ficou frente a frente com Aquamarine.

-''Solaris... quantos anos, e me diga aproveitou o sossego no seu palácio?'' -Ela falou provocando, logo após lançar uma rajada de água em sua inimiga, que por pouco não consegue escapar.

-''É, aproveitei, fazer o que? Não tive que enfrentar vilões diaraques como você em anos!'' -Foi a replica enquanto partia para um ataque mais direto com seu bastão a mão, usando seus poderes, que tinha por um acaso velocidade incluída junto no pacote, como seu pai costumava dizer quando ela assumiu os poderes, ela acertou Aquamarine no braço, seguido por um golpe no estomago que a fez se dobrar de dor, e quando ela se dobrou, Solaris usou essa chance para colocar uma prisão portátil nela, que um dos mestres que estava a seu lado ofereceu depois de vê-la cuidar da vilã. Após a prisão ser colocada sobre a dita rainha das águas, ela foi levada para uma das prisões especiais do palácio.

Veena e Star-ly estavam se revezando entre os robôs e Carinie, evitando seus ataques contínuos, ate que foram para lados diferentes por causa da luta, que não durou muito tempo, no máximo, uns 20 minutos por causa das defensoras de Grayskull e mestres do universo unindo forças e ganhando a batalha. Após quase todos os guerreiro do mal se retirarem, Hordak viu que poderia usar uma refém, e por um acaso, Veena estava mais perto dele, ainda cuidando de um de seus últimos guerreiros que permaneceram em batalha. Após um ultimo soco, que nocauteou o homem, que mais se parecia com Mantenna do que com um homem normal, Hordak viu sua chance e disparou um raio atordoante em Veena, que não chegou a ver o raio e caiu, Hordak a pegando antes dela cair completamente no chão, então ele deu uma risada perversa, o que chamou a atenção de She-ra, Solaris, Star-ly e de todos os mestres, que se apressaram para tenta resgatar a mais nova das princesas do poder, mas quando eles chegaram mais perto, Hordak sumiu com Veena em seus braços, acompanhado pelos outros viloes que não foram derrotados pelos mestres ou se retiraram da batalha antes da hora.

-''NÃO!'' -Solaris grita.

She-ra ficou sem palavras por um minuto, sua futura neta, filha de sua futura filha foi capturada bem na sua frente, e ela não conseguiu fazer nada! Então, pela primeira vez em sua vida, ela conseguiu sentir a mesma angustia de sua mãe, quando ela mesma foi capturada e a Rainha Marlena não conseguiu fazer nada para impedir, algo que ela se culpa ate os dias atuais na época de Adora, e que por mais que Adora e seu irmão tentem persuadi-la de ver que ela não poderia ter feito nada por que ela estava sendo feita de refém, ela ainda se culpa, embora menos do que nos primeiros dias sem Adora na vida dela, do marido e de seu irmão.

Sem saber o que fazer, She-ra se aproximou de sua filha e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, ganhando um olhar de desespero da mulher, que provavelmente também estava sentido a mesma angustia que ela. Então o pátio ficou silencioso, e pela primeira vez, elas veem que estão sozinhas, e aproveitam o momento para se transformar em seu eu normal novamente, e vendo que enquanto faziam isso, o escudo sobre o castelo se desmanchava, e a voz de Alexandra podia ser ouvida.

-''Erica!'' - A rainha veio correndo e abraçou a Irmã com força, tendo acabado de saber por meio de um dos mestres que Veena foi capturada.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Elas entraram no palácio, Erica ainda em um pouco de choque, se lembrando do momento ao qual Hordak fugiu com sua menininha nos braços. Ela, que em sua forma transformada embora tenha menos força que sua mãe, ela tem a velocidade maior, ficou paralisada quando o viu com Veena. Ela queria imediatamente correr para liberta-la dele, mas simplesmente não conseguiu, e consequentemente viu Hordak fugir com sua filha. Ela suspirou, disposta a se acalmar dos acontecimentos que aconteceram a apenas algumas horas atrás. Então se levantou e foi até a janela, olhar para o horizonte. Enquanto Adora e Alexandra se olhavam preocupadas, já havia passado algumas horas desde o rapto de Veena, e Erica parecia ainda estar no mesmo transe que estava em batalha quando She-ra colocou a mão em seu ombro e a olhou bem nos olhos, o desespero havia diminuído, mas ainda estava ali, isso dava pra ver em sua expressão corporal.

-''O que Hordak pode querer com ela?'' -Adora sussurrou para Calyssa enquanto via Alexandra se levantar e ir tentar acalmar sua irmã novamente.

-''Provavelmente vai negocia-la em uma barganha para mamãe entregar o planeta para ele, para a termos de volta.'' -Calyssa respondeu com preocupação enquanto observava sua mãe e tia olharem para o horizonte e conversarem tranquilamente.

-''Ela já foi capturada antes?'' -Adora perguntou preocupada.

-''Sim, mas nunca na frente da tia Erica, e normalmente a tia Erica só fica sabendo que Marlena foi capturada dias depois, quando ela já esta em casa são e salva.''

Agora foi a vez de Adora olhar para o horizonte, e só desviou a atenção quando ela viu suas futuras filhas se aproximarem, olhando para ela com determinação.

-''Vamos traçar um plano para trazer Veena de volta!'' -Erica anuncia a sua mãe e sobrinha.

Adora sorri.- Isso chegou a passar pela minha cabeça, mas achei melhor lhe dar um tempo para poder pensar com clareza.

-''Não duvido disso.'' - Alexandra acrescentou com um sorriso.- ''Me surpreende que você mesma não tenha ido atrás dela sozinha.''

-''Quem? Eu? Desde quando eu faço isso?'' -Adora falou num tom de inocência, colocando a mão no peito para enfatizar a frase, causando um ataque de risos em todas.

-''Vamos fazer logo este plano e recuperar minha prima!'' -Calyssa se animou.

Algumas horas depois, a noite havia caído e elas haviam acabado de terminar o plano quando receberam uma mensagem de Zoar, o falcão.

-''Altezas, o feitiço já esta pronto, Adora já pode retornar a sua época.''

-''O que? Não! Eu tenho que ficar, Veena precisa ser resgatada!'' -Adora rapidamente falou.

-''Mil desculpas Adora, mas você já viu mais do que deveria, você tem que voltar.'' -A Feiticeira comenta.

-''Ela tem razão mãe, e outra, Veena ainda tem a nós para ajudá-la, pois ela precisa de nós, e provavelmente os rebeldes precisam de você, e outra, não se sabe o que Hordak pode estar tramando para eles!''

-''Ou para ela.'' -Adora discorda.- ''Olha, ambas as situações envolvem Hordak, e eu não sei como é possível, visto que eu não tenho poderes como Adora, mais eu sinto que sou necessária para ajudar Veena, pois os rebeldes provavelmente venceram a batalha.'' –Ela então olha para a Feiticeira.- ''Só mais um dia, é tudo o que eu peço. Só para tirar Marlena de lá e trazê-la para casa.''

A Feiticeira suspira, então concorda com Adora, vendo que sentia o mesmo que a princesa.

-''Ok, mais um dia, mas depois de resgatar Marlena você ira ao castelo de Grayskull para voltar para o passado.''

-''Obrigada.''

Zoar então acesa com a cabeça e então sai.

Adora olha para suas futuras filhas, e vê que elas já estavam começando a lutar contra o sono, Calyssa estava praticamente dormindo no sofá do escritório de sua mãe. Vendo que todas precisavam descansar, ela falou para irem para a cama.

Logo após terminarem de guardar os planos, as portas do escritório da rainha se abriram, e então um homem de cabelos castanhos, olhos tom de mel, bem construído fisicamente e com uma coroa na cabeça. Quando passou por Adora e Erica, ele deu um aceno respeitoso com a cabeça e com um sorriso educado no rosto, então se aproximou de Alexandra.

-''Querem ajuda com algo?''

Alexandra sorriu e falou brincando.- ''Já que perguntou, acho que é só levar nossa filha para cama, James. Se você não se importar de pegar sua menininha nos braços como fazia quando ela era pequena.''

O rei de Eternia sorriu, a beijou e se aproximou de sua filha, pegando-a com cuidado nos braços e a levando para os aposentos dela. Adora observou o carinho que ele tem com a esposa e filha com um sorriso e um olhar distante no rosto. Neste momento, Alexandra olhou para a mãe e viu o olhar, sendo sua filha mais velha, ela sabia muito bem o que significava, pois tanto sua mãe, quanto seu pai, lhe disseram que sentiam muito a falta um do outro na época da rebelião, pois nem todo o dia eles se encontravam, e quando se encontravam, Hordak estragava o momento com um ataque, mas felizmente essas pedras no caminho, não funcionaram para separar os dois, pois seu amor um pelo outro ia ficando mais forte a cada dia, e se ampliou ainda mais quando eles ganharam seus medalhões mágicos. Uma historia a qual ela nunca se cansava de ouvir quando pequena era como eles o adquiriram. Mas então balançou a cabeça, focando na missão em mãos, para resgatar sua sobrinha.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

\- '' Venha mãe. Seu quarto é de frente com o meu, e você está em frente. '' -Alexandra comentou seu escritório com sua mãe. Sua irmã já foi bem-vinda e partiu em direção aos seus próprios aposentos.

Enquanto passaram pelos silenciosos corredores do castelo, elas passaram por um quadro enorme, o qualificador Adora, Teela, Hawk e Adam cujo descrição logo abaixo do quadro foi escrito '' Altos Reis de Eternia ''. Agora ficou claro uma decisão que seu pai tomou. Não é apenas ela como herdeira do trono, mas ela e seu irmão juntos! Isso é explicava o por não era Teela como a Feiticeira de Grayskull. O pensamento a fez rir um pouco, pois seu irmão não é falado para ela que Teela era uma filha da Feiticeira, ela descobriu sozinha depois de ver o quão preocupada a Feiticeira era em relação a Teela. Então olhou para o corredor eo reconhecido. Sabendo que você está procurando por um quarto, Adora decidiu acabar com o silencio.

\- '' Vocês tem Calyssa como filha? ''

\- '' Desculpe? ''

\- '' Vocês tem Calyssa como filha? '' -Adora repetiu a pergunta.

Adora viu que Alexandra tentou manter o rosto neutro ou pelo menos calmo, mas ela sabia pela expressão corporal que Alexandra ficou um pouco emotiva e ai deixou Adora alarmada.

\- '' Me desculpe, esqueça a pergunta, estou vendo que é um assunto delicado. ''

\- '' Na..não, tudo bem ... sim, é um assunto delicado, mas eu consigo falar sobre ele. E respondendo a sua pergunta, não, eu e James, eu, um garoto mais velho também. ''

\- '' Qual o nome dele '' '

\- '' Leonard ''.

\- '' O que aconteceu? ''

\- '' E eu não sou eu o que eu sou. Só sabes o que conseguimos ver sem dia ... ''

\- '' Conseguimos ver não dia? '' - Adora repetiu a ultima frase.

Alexandra suspirou e então falou.

\- '' A quase um ano, eu e James fomos convocados para uma reunião no sul, e quando fomos, levamos Leonard e Calyssa junto na viagem ... nós fomos de barco ... então houve uma tempestade na metade do caminho de volta , com raios e trovoes ... - '' Ela suspirou novamente tentando se recompor e então continuou.- '' Fomos mandados para dentero da cabine, e foi a partir de ordem de capitão onde tudo começou ... ''

* * *

Um ano antes ...

\- '' ALTEZAS SE PROTEJAM! '' -O capitão Stuart mandou. - '' VÃO PARA A CABINE! ESTARÃO SEGUROS LÁ! ''

James pegou a mão de seus filhos, enquanto sua esposa se agarrava em seu ombro. Ao acabar de descartar uma escada para o convés, uma onda de ações e ensaios acabaram caindo no chão, encharcados eles levantaram e rei voltou sua atenção para sua esposa e disse:

\- '' Pegue Leonard e Calyssa e vá para a cabine! Encontro você lá! ''

\- '' Onde você vai? '' - Uma rainha para o tamanho do seu marido.

\- '' Tentar ajudar a tripulação no que posso. '' -Foi a resposta, então virou-se para seu filho .- '' Cuide de sua mãe, irmã e de si mesmo! ''

\- '' Eu vou pai. '' -Leonard falou, apertando confortavelmente a mão de sua mãe.

Satisfeito com uma resposta, o rei deu um abraço nos filhos e um beijo na esposa, então é para ajudar uma tripulação.

Alexandra observou o marido ir, então se lembrou de onde e quando falou a seus filhos: - '' Vamos '' - Porem neste vamos, uma nova onda caiu sobre o convés, separando Calyssa de sua mãe e irmão.

\- '' Caly! '' -Leonard soltou a mão de sua mãe e correu para sua irmãzinha.

\- '' Leonard! '' - Uma rainha falou a seu filho, mas então uma chuva tão piorou e ficou mais difícil sobre o controle da situação.

Leonard Correu para tentar ajudar sua irmãzinha, mas quando você está procurando por uma nova onda se aproximando e por salva-la, ele é um empurrou para sua mãe, quando, pegando, uma onda de jogos, Derrubando Leonard no mar.

\- '' LEONARD! '' - Alexandra gritou.

\- '' LEOO! '' - Calyssa gritou logo depois de sua mae. Seu grito chamou uma atenção de seu pai, que estava ajudando um dos marinheiros com o mastro.

\- '' FILHO! '' - O rei pulou para o convés, e estava presente um pular no mar, quando viu o seu filho ser puxado por um redemoinho magico em baixo da água e desaparecer com ele.

O rei se vira para sua esposa e filha, mas quando se aproxima, uma nova onda vira o navio.

* * *

Dias atuais ...

\- '' Todos os caímos no mar depois que são o navio virou, eu sou capaz de colocar todos que conseguiram ver em um escudo, mas Leonard ... '' -A rainha suspira.- '' não consegui salva-lo. Eu lembro que peguei um mao de Calyssa, e então desmaiei, acordei em casa, com você e papai ao meu lado horas mais tarde. ''

\- '' Eu sinto muito ... '' - Adora ficou sem fala.

\- '' Es ... esta tudo bem mãe, come onde você, você está aqui, futuro, nos disse, ele esta vivo, só mantido em algum lugar, você não consegue ver com clareza. ''

\- '' Ver com clareza ... '' -Adora repetiu. - '' Espere você esta dizendo que eu tenho poderes na minha forma normal? ''

\- '' Sim, você desenvolveu perto da ultima batalha contra um Horda, pois era necessário para um rebelião poder vencer ''.

\- '' Como eu sou adquirido? ''

\- '' Booomm ... você se lembra da coroa da sabedoria? ''

Os olhos de Adora se arregalaram. - '' Não, eu não ... eu prometi a mim, não tenho iria colocar aquela coroa. ''

\- '' Você não era escolha, um rebelião precisava disso, e coroa so aceitou você, ou She-ra, mas você achou que She-ra não precisava de mais poder do que já tinha, então ... ''

\- '' Então eu assumi o poder e sabedoria como Adora. ''

Alexandra assentiu, então percebeu que já é instalado na frente do quarto de sua mãe.

\- '' Acho melhor descansarmos, amanha será um longo dia ''.

\- '' Tenho que concordar com você. Boa noite.''

\- '' Boa noite mãe. '' - Alexandra disse se afastando.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-''Alguma coisa?'' -Solaris perguntou na manha seguinte.

-''Nada alteza, ninguém fez contato pedindo resgate, ou pedindo qualquer outra coisa.'' - Logan informou. Ele como mentor, tinha ficado encarregado de ficar de olho nos controles.

-''Bom, acho que esta na hora de fazer uma visita surpresa para Hordak.'' -She-ra comentou.

-''Sim, e...'' -Star-ly colocou a mão em sua cabeça, captando um pedido de ajuda telepático, e quando se conectou com sua prima, ela pode ver que eles estavam em uma cela na montanha da serpente junto com...

-''Não pode ser...'' - Star-ly sussurrou.

-''Não pode ser o que querida?'' -Alexandra perguntou.

-''Leonard... LEONARD!'' -A menina respondeu com desespero, então se virou para a família.- ''Marle..Veena esta em uma cela na montanha da serpente com Leonard!''

-''Leonard... meu, meu garotinho esta na montanha da serpente? Mas... eu, eu pensei que o lugar tinha sido demolido, logo depois que Esqueleto veio para o nosso lado.''

-''Como é que é?'' -She-ra perguntou.

-''Agora não, você vai entender em breve.'' -Solaris interrompeu antes de sua mãe perguntar mais.

-''Bom agora já sabemos que eles reconstruíram, e que a estão utilizando como fortaleza.'' -Alexandra comentou após se recuperar do choque.

Após revisarem o plano, Alexandra ordenou.- ''Hora de irmos. ''

* * *

Na montanha da serpente.

Veena andava de um lado para o outro, tentando não parecer emocionada ao ver seu primo, que ela não via desde antes do incidente com o navio.

-''Você esta bem?'' -Leonard perguntou tirando ela de seus pensamentos.

-''Ah, sim, estou bem, só pensando que foi aqui que vossa majestade estava durante esse ultimo ano que se passou.''

Leonard deu um sorriso sincero, então se lembrou que esta a sua frente era sua prima, que ele não via em muito tempo, claro, ela não sabia que ele conhecia o segredo de sua família, por isso estava fingindo desse jeito. Ele pensou em falar que conhecia o segredo e que ela era Marlena, mas se deteve a tempo, lembrando onde estavam e de quem eles eram prisioneiros.

-''Voce já tentou sair?'' -Veena perguntou um tempo depois.

Sua resposta foi uma risada fraca.- ''Sim, inúmeras vezes, mas não tenho poderes, e minha telepatia não consegue ultrapassar o escudo da montanha.''

-''Me pergunto por que Hordak não pediu um resgate nesse ano que se passou, para aparecer depois de tanto tempo.'' -Veena balançou a cabeça se sentou.

-''Olha, pelo que deu a entender, ele tentou me fazer servi-lo, assim como ele fez com Adora, mas nem ele nem suas feiticeiras esperavam que ela tivesse colocado um feitiço em mim para ninguém conseguir me controlar.'' –Leonard tentou manter a calma enquanto falava, mas a fúria quase ganha.

-''Ouvi dizer que ela colocou um feitiço de proteção nos filhos e nos netos assim que nasceram, mas nunca pensei que fossem reais tais rumores.'' –Veena comentou, se lembrando dos rumores que a cercava quando ela era pequena e visitava Eternia.

-''Bom, agora você já sabe que é verdade.'' -Leonard se levantou e foi até a porta da cela.- ''Você por um acaso esta com sua espada?''

-''Não, pois não uso uma espada, e sim um bastão magico, mas não vejo como ele seria útil, mesmo se eu estivesse com ele agora. Eles o pegaram assim que chegamos na montanha da serpente.''

-''Isso é muito ruim, pois se o tivéssemos, poderíamos tentar sair dessa jaula.''

Ela estava prestes de explicar que seu bastão não era tão forte quanto as espadas de Grayskull, quando sentiu que alguém tentava se comunicar por telepatia com ela.

-''O que houve?'' -Leonard via que ela colocou ambas as mãos na cabeça, e ficou preocupado.

Depois de alguns segundos de silencio, Veena respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

-''Não se preocupe, a ajuda esta vindo, e esta mais próxima do que se imagina.''


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Após entrarem na montanha da serpente, o pequeno grupo de resgate acabou se encontrando com Carinie, que ficou extremamente furiosa e surpresa em vê-los.

-''VOCÊS!''

Alexandra nem se importou em responder, lançando uma grande quantidade de poder em Carinie, que projetou um escudo ao redor de si mesma para se proteger e ao mesmo tempo mandava o mesmo tanto de energia em direção a Alexandra. She-ra ia tentar proteger sua futura filha, quando sentiu uma mão gentil em seu ombro. Virando-se em direção de Solaris, a princesa do poder a viu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-''Essa é a batalha dela, elas tem um grande acerto de contas a fazer, e isso vem desde bem antes de Leonard nascer.''

She-ra arregala os olhos, mas então percebe que não deve se envolver. Virando-se novamente para Alexandra, ela percebe que sua filha ergueu a vila contra a parede com seus poderes.

-''O que vocês querem?'' -Perguntou a vilã, recusando-se a aceitar a derrota.

-''Quem mais seria? Meu filho!'' -Alexandra respondeu com uma voz de aço.

-''E minha filha!'' -Solaris acrescentou.

-''E porque eu deveria falar a vocês onde eles estão? Vocês não são os heróis? Descubram por si mesmos!''

-''Você que um porque? Então aqui vai um. Se você não nos contar onde eles estão nesse exato momento, eu mesma a levo ao planeta prisão com minha magia agora mesmo!'' -Alexandra ameaçou.

-''Você não o faria.''- Carinie deu risada.

-''Não mesmo?'' -A mão livre da atual rainha de Eternia começou a brilhar, e um portal ameaçou surgir.

-''OK OK OK, EU FALO! MAS ME DEIXE FORA DAQUELE LUGAR!'' -Carinie gritou, agora com medo.

-''Eu não vou falar outra vez, responda!''

-''Eles estão nas celas subterrâneas! ''

-''Por sorte eu lembro aonde fica.'' -Alexandra suspirou, então soltou a vilã, que caiu no chão com força. Quando se levantou, a rainha se aproximou.

-''Sorte sua que eu cumpro minhas promessas!''- A rainha então da um tapa na cara da vilã.- ''Isso foi por ajudar a sequestrar meu filho e Veena.'' -Então colocou a mão na frente do rosto de Carinie e lançou um feitiço do sono.

-''Assim garanto que você não contará a ninguém que estamos aqui!'' - Alexandra então se vira para sua mãe, irmã e filha.- ''O que? Ora, vocês teriam feito pior, agora vamos, temos que pegar Leonard e Veena!''

She-ra e Solaris se olham e então decidem deixar pra lá, elas se apressam quando percebem que Alexandra e Star-ly já estão bem a frente delas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Enquanto isso em uma das celas subterrâneas, Leonard e Veena tentavam sair novamente, mais falharam mais uma vez.

\- '' Não podemos desistir! '' -Leonard falou.

\- '' Não, nós não podemos, não vamos venha ... '' -Veena foi interrompida no meio da frase, quando a porta da sala aonde como celas, foi arremessada, revelando She-ra, Solaris, Star-ly e Alexandra.

\- '' Veena! Leonard! '' -Todas exclamam, então se aproximam das notas, que foram destruídas por She-ra, quando os libertou.

Ambos os príncipes saíram e abraçaram suas mães com força, principalmente Alexandra e Leonard.

\- '' Meu filho! Meu lindo garotinho! ''

\- '' Estou aqui mãe, estou aqui! ''

She-ra sorriu para o reencontro deles e limpou como lagrimas que acabaram caindo. A ultima vez que viu uma reunião de família, assim como ela voltou para casa pela primeira vez com o irmão, depois de 19 anos longe.

\- '' Temos que sair daqui! '' - Star-ly falou chamando a atenção de todos.

\- '' Nossa! '' -Leonard falou, pensado sua irmã.- '' Quanto tempo eu não via você minha irmã. ''

\- '' Espera! Você sabe? Por que não me contou isso ali dentro! Eu não tenho fingido se soubesse que você sabia do segredo! '' -Veena falou perplexa.

\- "Eu soube pouco antes de desaparecer, depois de ver Adam se transformar em He-man, depois procurado um vovó, e ela confirmou que esse era o tal segredo da família, de que muitos falam. '' - Então, depois de olhar Por She-ra ele arriscou perguntar.- '' E por falar na vovó, como ela esta ... diferente. ''

She-ra deu um sorriso sem graça enquanto Solaris explicava.

\- '' Esta é uma She-ra de mais de quarenta anos atrás Leonard, da época da rebelião. ''

\- '' Ah, explica ". -Leonard sorriu.

\- '' Odeio ter que interromper um conversa mas, o que é sair daqui! '' - Star-ly repetiu.

\- '' Ela esta certa, vamos! '' -She-ra concordou.

\- '' Espere, quantos anos você tem? '' -Leonard pergunta com curiosidade.

\- '' Vinte e dois ''.

\- '' Uau, mais de quarenta anos de distancia mesmo. ''

\- '' Espere, eu tenho mais de sessenta? ''

\- '' Não podemos responder. '' - Veena lembra.

\- '' Vou tomar isso como um sim. ''

* * *

No lado de fora da montanha da serpente.

Ao sair da montanha, o grupo se encontrou cara a cara com Hordak, vários robôs, guerreiros tanto novos (como nenhum dos heróis ali presente visto), tanto velhos, como Mantenna e Scorpia, que podiam ser usados, mas uma era agilidade quase uma mesma.

\- '' Aquela idiota da Carinie pode tê-los deixado escapar, mas isso não acontecera novamente! '' - Hordak grunhiu.

\- '' Já ouvimos esse papo antes! '' -Alexandra falou, jogando vários raios nos vilões, que se dispersaram pelo campo.

\- '' Tal mãe tal filha! '' - Mantenna comentou, revidando com raios paralisantes saindo de seus olhos.

\- '' Como pode? Adora era igualzinha no campo de batalha! '' - Corpia fala com raiva e um olhar de desprezo sobre uma rainha.

She-ra sorriu com o comentário, então se concentra em cuidar de Hordak, vendo que suas filhas e netos em busca de dados dos guerreiros e robôs.

\- '' Você não tem ideia do quanto eu esperei por esta revanche daquela batalha She-ra! ''

\- '' Ah, eu imagino. '' - O raio falou com um sorriso.

Após um tempo de batalha, todos os vilões foram derrotados e retornaram para a montanha da serpente, com Hordak falando.

\- '' Haverá uma próxima vez She-ra, e eu triunfarei! ''

\- '' Você fala para todos os dias em que nós, vamos e vamos semper vencerei você na próxima batalha! Você melhor do que que deveria saber saber disso. '' -She-ra sussurra para si mesma.

\- '' Vamos She-ra, vamos para casa. '' - Veena colocou a mão on your braço.

A princesa deu um sorriso sincero, então assentiu.- '' Vamos. ''

\- '' Feiticeira! '' - Veena grita, e em em um portal, onde todos entram.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

-''Gostaria que você pudesse ficar mais tempo.'' –Solaris falou assim que apareceram em Grayskull.

-''Eu sei, mas eu tenho que voltar para minha época! A rebelião precisa de mim.'' –She-ra respondeu com calma, em seguida voltou para Adora, junto com Veena que voltou para Marlena, e assim em diante. Então abraçou cada um deles, chegando finalmente em Alexandra.

-''Amei conhecer cada um de vocês, e quero que saibam que estou orgulhosa de todos... mesmo que eu não queira que vocês tenham que ter o mesmo destino de serem guardiões desse castelo.''

Todos deram risada com o comentário, e Alexandra falou.

-''Mãe... o que é isso? Não é como se você não fosse nos ver novamente!'' -A primogênita de Adora colocou a mão em seu abdômen, e falou.

-''Ganhe a guerra contra a horda, se case e espere um tempo, e eu aparecerei para você e papai. ''

Adora sorriu então se virou para Marlena.

-''Obrigada por me ajudar, não tenho certeza se conseguiria encontrar o caminho para casa se você não tivesse me achado naquele mercado.''

-''Não tem o que agradecer Adora, na verdade, eu que agradeço, por me tirar daquela reunião chata que meu pai sempre pede para eu participar.''- O comentário fez com que todos dessem risada novamente.

Adora se virou para a Feiticeira do castelo, percebeu que ela tinha feito aquela poção para ela esquecer sobre algumas partes de sua grande aventura, que seriam prejudiciais para a linha do tempo.

-''Eu vou esquecer sobre eles, não vou?''

-''Eles e de vários outros detalhes, você vai fazer as escolhas conforme o tempo, ninguém deve saber muito sobre o próprio destino.''

-''Mas eu vou conseguir lembrar que estive aqui?''

-''Sim, afinal, a rebelião vai acabar questionando.''

A Feiticeira deu o frasco com a poção para Adora, então se lembrou de algo.

-''Ah, mais uma coisa... a poção terá efeito apenas depois de você cruzar o portal e você pode acabar desmaiando para evitar efeitos colaterais.''

-''Ok, mas, para onde você vai me mandar?''

-''Para Grayskull de sua época, Teelana provavelmente vai chamar seu irmão depois de te ver.''

-''Há chance de eu recuperar a memoria?''

-Sim, ela retornará quando tudo o que lhe foi revelado acontecer.''

-''Obrigada Feiticeira.''

-''Você é bem vinda.''

Adora sorriu, então tomou a poção enquanto a Feiticeira abria um portal para Grayskull do passado.

-''Tchau.'' - Ela fala a todos e então entra no portal.

-''Até breve mãe.''- Alexandra sussurra baixinho depois dela desaparecer no portal.

* * *

No Castelo de Grayskull (Na época de Adora)

-''Alguma novidade sobre Adora?'' –A Feiticeira perguntou logo depois de Adam sair do portal. Ela havia sido contatada por Light Hope, logo depois de Adora desaparecer no feitiço de Shadow Weaver, e logo depois chamou Adam, que concordou em ir a Etheria ajudar a rebelião, e logo depois, tentar encontrar sua irmã.

-''Nada, nem um fio de cabelo dela, onde será que ela está?'' –Adam parecia muito mais preocupado com sua irmã do que quando ela precisava de ajuda para libertar aquela aldeia que a Horda havia ameaçado.

-''Eu vou tentar...'' - A Feiticeira foi interrompida no meio da frase por um portal, que estava se abrindo bem no centro da sala do trono.

Adam, por instinto, foi pegar a espada, mas então parou, quando viu que sua irmã saiu do portal.

-''Mana?!''

Adora pareceu ficar desorientada, e então desmaiou, e quase caiu no chão, se não fosse por seu irmão, que a pegou no ultimo minuto.

-''Adora?''

A Feiticeira se levanta de seu trono, e coloca a mão na cabeça da princesa.

-''É ela Adam, não se preocupe, ela só desmaiou por causa de uma poção, que esta apagando algumas memorias dela.''

-''Apagando?''

-''Bloqueando, seria uma palavra melhor, algo me diz que Adora tomou por conta própria.''

-''Mas porque ela iria tomar uma poção do esquecimento?'' –Adam perguntou, levantando sua irmã em seus braços.

-''Eu não sei, mas acho melhor leva-la para casa Adam, ela pode conseguir explicar quando acordar.''


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Ao chegar no palácio, Adam pegou sua irmã do banco de trás da nave de ataque, e entrou, surpreendendo alguns guardas e criados que passaram por ele. Um dos guardas se aproximou do príncipe perguntando se ele precisava comunicar a ala médica do palácio, mas o príncipe disse que não precisava, pois sua irmã já tinha sido examinada pela Feiticeira de Grayskull, mas o príncipe pediu um favor ao guarda.

-''Você poderia informar meus pais que eu voltei, voltei com Adora e que estaremos nos aposentos dela?''

-''Sim majestade.'' -O guarda se curvou e foi em direção a sala do trono, enquanto Adam entrava no quarto de sua irmã, a colocava gentilmente na cama.

* * *

Enquanto isso na sala do trono, estavam os reis, Duncan, Teela, Cringer e Orko.

-''Você quer dizer que o príncipe Adam não o levou junto, pois era muito ariscado?'' -Teela perguntou, tentando dar ordem as coisas.

-''Explique direito Pacato.'' –O rei Randor falou calmamente.

-''Adam e He-man foram para Etheria, logo após Adora e She-ra serem pegas por um feitiço da bruxa de Hordak, e até onde eu saiba eles estão lá até agora.'' - Pacato falou a história completa dessa vez.

-''Espere, Adora? Você não havia mencionado que Adora havia sido pega no feitiço.'' –A rainha Marlena falou com um pouco de desespero em sua voz.

Antes que Pacato pudesse falar algo para se defender, um guarda entrou correndo na sala do trono. Se curvando para os reis, ele disse.

-''Vossas Majestades, o príncipe Adam me enviou...''

-''Adam voltou? Ele esta bem? E Adora? Ela veio junto?'' –Gorpo interrompeu.

-''Calma Gorpo, deixe o soldado terminar, por favor, prossiga.'' -O rei falou, tentando permanecer calmo.

-''Sim, o príncipe voltou e trouxe a princesa com ele, eles estão nos aposentos dela majestades.'' -O jovem guarda continuou.

-''Mas porque nos aposentos dela? Por que eles não podem vir até aqui?'' –Teela comentou, começando a pensar que ambos estavam com preguiça para descer na sala do trono.

-''Eles não descem, pois a princesa esta inconsciente e o príncipe esta cuidando dela.''

-''O QUE?'' –Ambos os reis se levantaram de seus tronos com esta noticia.

-''Adam a levou a ala médica?'' –Duncan perguntou antes dos reis saírem correndo.

-''Ele disse que a Feiticeira de Grayskull a tinha examinado.'' –O guarda os informou.

-''Obrigado por nos avisar''. –O rei falou e quando a rainha concordou com a cabeça ambos saíram correndo em direção ao quarto de Adora. Duncan, Teela, Pacato e Gorpo logo atrás.

Quando eles chegaram ao quarto de Adora, encontraram Adora deitada sobre a cama em um sono profundo e Adam ao lado dela.

-''Oh Adora!'' –A rainha falou entrando no quarto e indo direto a sua filha, junto de seu marido.

-O'' que aconteceu, rapaz?'' - Duncan questionou, então Adam explicou a todos o que a Feiticeira tinha dito a ele.

-''Mas por que ela tomaria uma poção do esquecimento?'' -A rainha perguntou, agora acariciando o cabelo da filha com carinho.

-''Eu não sei mãe, mas segundo a Feiticeira, ela teve um motivo para toma-la, mas teremos que esperar ela acordar.'' –Adam respondeu o melhor que pode.

-''Então vamos deixa-la descansar, mas não acho que sua mãe vai sair do lado de Adora.'' –Randor falou preocupado.

-''Não vou sair. Eu vou ficar no lado dela, ela precisa disso agora.'' –A rainha decidiu. :::E nós também::: Pensou.

Randor assentiu, então se virou para Duncan.

-Mentor, entre em contado com a rebelião, e lhes diga que Adora esta segura em casa.'' –Então o rei se lembrou que Adora não foi a única que foi pega pelo feitiço. Se virando para Adam ele perguntou.

-''E She-ra? Ela esta bem?''

-''Sim, esta no mesmo estado de Adora, He-man disse que a levaria para casa.''

Randor assentiu novamente e terminou a ordem para Duncan.

-''E diga-lhes que She-ra também esta em casa com He-man.''

-''Sim senhor.'' –Duncan se curva para os reis, então ele, Teela e Gorpo saem do quarto.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.

Adora só foi começar a acordar na manhã seguinte, ela abriu os olhos e então teve que fecha-los, não apenas pela claridade, mas pela dor de cabeça que teve ao recuperar completamente a consciência. Tentando diminuir a dor de cabeça, a princesa de Eternia virou para o lado. Então sentiu uma mão delicada em seu ombro ouviu alguém falando com ela.

-''Adora? Querida, você está acordada?''

A princesa reconheceu aquela voz na hora. Era a rainha Marlena! Mas o que sua mãe fazia ali? Então depois de se perguntar, aos poucos, os acontecimentos que ficaram em sua mente foram retornando, junto com muitas partes em branco da aventura.

-''Vamos Adora, acorde.'' -Uma outra voz a persuadiu a acordar, e quando ela se virou e abriu os olhos com um pouco de dificuldade, Adora percebeu que era Duncan, com uma pequena lanterna em sua mão.

-''Alteza, tente acompanhar a lanterna.'' –Duncan disse enquanto verificava seus olhos, e então fez algumas perguntas.

-''Você sabe onde você esta?''

-''Pelo que parece, estou no palácio.'' –Foi a curta resposta enquanto a princesa se sentava com a mão na cabeça.

Duncan teve de rir com a resposta, mas mesmo assim continuou.

-''Você sabe quem você é?''

-''Adora.''

-''Adora o que?''

-''Adora Leandra Gleen da Casa de Randor.''

-''Onde você estava antes de desaparecer?''

-''No campo de batalha em Lua Clara, Hordak estava liderando pessoalmente essa batalha.''

-''Quem são seus pais?''

-''Rainha Marlena e Rei Randor. E antes de você perguntar, sim, eu tenho um irmão e o nome dele é Adam.''

-''Ótimo, as memorias básicas estão com ela.''- Duncan disse se virando para o rei, que estava encostado na parede, olhando com preocupação para a filha.

O rei se aproximou de sua filha, ficando lado a lado com sua esposa.

-''Você esta bem minha filha?''

-''Fora a cabeça que esta latejando, estou bem sim pai.'' –Adora respondeu com um sorriso sincero.

-''O medico real e Duncan disseram que você poderia se sentir assim quando acordasse.'' –A rainha falou, se sentando ao lado da filha e a abraçando.

Adora observou seus pais, viu que ambos pareciam aliviados por ela estar acordada, mas ainda estavam preocupados com ela. –''O que aconteceu? Vocês parecem preocupados.''

Randor suspirou. –''Ontem, quando você e She-ra sumiram em batalha, seu irmão e He-man foram para Etheria, e não conseguiram achar vocês, mas quando os dois voltaram para grayskull, você e She-ra apareceram por um portal, e ambas desmaiaram.'' -Randor repetiu o que seu filho havia contado para ele na noite anterior. –''Seu irmão chegou em casa com você inconsciente nos braços, e ficamos preocupados.''

-''A Feiticeira falou que você desmaiou por causa de uma poção do esquecimento que você tomou.'' –Adam concluiu, entrando no quarto com Pacato ao seu lado. –''É bom te ver acordada minha irmã.''

-''Adam!'' –Adora sorriu para ele, assim que ele entrou no quarto, então soltou sua mãe e abraçou seu irmão gêmeo.

-''Então, porque você tomou uma poção do esquecimento?'' –Ele perguntou assim que a soltou.

-''Quando eu... e She-ra fomos pegas pelo feitiço de Sombria, nós fomos enviadas para o futuro, onde nós ficamos sabendo de algumas coisas, que não era para sabermos. Então para evitar causar estragos na linha do tempo, decidi esquece-las... e She-ra também teve a mesma decisão.'' –Adora respondeu, o olhando fixamente.

-''Você viu o futuro? E é legal la?'' –Gorpo perguntou, entrando no quarto e indo abraçar Adora correndo.

-''É bom vê-lo também Gorpo.'' –Adora respondeu com uma risada.

-''Vo..você poderia con...contar essa historia para nós?'' –Pacato perguntou.

Adora sorriu. –''Posso tentar, mas haverá mais partes em braço do que a historia em si.''

-Esta tudo bem minha querida, conte-nos o que você se lembra.

-Muito bem, tudo começou quando eu e She-ra fomos pegas pelo feitiço de Sombria, e nos encontramos em um campo, atrás de umas arvores...''

* * *

Naquela mesma noite, os gêmeos se encontraram sozinhos, em uma das varandas do palácio.

-''Não acredito que você foi ao futuro!'' –Adam comentou alegre.

-''Nem eu... especialmente porque tive que esquecer sobre boa parte desses dias, mas...''- Adora suspira. – ''eu sei que foi para o bem da linha do tempo, mas mesmo assim, eu queria poder me lembrar.''

-''Não se preocupe irmãzinha, você verá com o tempo. Temos que viver um dia de cada vez.''

-''É... viver um dia de cada vez.'' –Adora repetiu, agora olhando para as estrelas.


End file.
